Through the rain Tokyo
by IamOnlyg
Summary: Para la mayoría la lluvia puede ser molesta, para otros un día alegre en medio de nubes grisosas, pero, para Furihata una gran experiencia al ver suspendida su cita y dejarse acarrear por el libido intimo que la tormenta le otorgaba al dejarse caer estrepitosamente en el centro de la ciudad de Tokyo. (One-shot) (AkaFuri & lemon)


**Oº°'¨ _DISCLAIMER_ ¨'°ºO**

 ** _Kuroko No Basket_ ** no me pertenece, ni sus respectivos personajes, son obra y propiedad de **_Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei_ , **hago este **_One-shot_ ** sin ánimo de lucro y solo por pasatiempo.

Este One-shot también se encuentra publicado en Wattpad bajo el mismo seudónimo

 _''Dile no al plagio, porque una mente sin creatividad es una cómplice de la adversidad social''_

* * *

¿Porque lo sentía tan distante?, es obvio que somos de mundos diferentes, pero eso a ti no te importó, tu solo me acogiste abriéndome tu gélido corazón, yo al principio no sabía cómo corresponderte, solo sentía miedo y respeto hacia ti, no podía evitar agregar el honorifico _''_ _-san''_ a tu nombre por miedo a irrespetarte, pero tu insistías en ser un poco más informal de todas formas somos pareja.

— _Kōki_ _…_

Un claro susurro salió de tus labios, cosquilleando el lóbulo de mí oreja y sacándome de mis pensamientos, las pocas veces que estábamos juntos no importase en que forma, tú hacías volar mis pensamientos, para mí era inevitable no sentirme dudoso y amado a la vez.

Tus cálidas y pálidas manos se paseaban por mi espalda, tu tacto me estremecía, sentía frío, mucho frío, la cita en la que íbamos a salir juntos fue suspendida por culpa de la lluvia, fue algo de _''mala suerte''_ que dejaras a tu chófer con el día libre y que no hayas traído tu celular, tu no querías interrupciones pero la lluvia fue la excepción, salimos corriendo como amantes empedernidos como si huyésemos de lo prohibido, me sostuviste suavemente la mano como si no quisieras dejarme ir, las ligeras pero abundantes gotas nos humedecían arduamente.

No sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, solo me dejaba guiar por los chapoteos que hacían tus finos zapatos sobre los charcos, mi vista era nula, mi cabello se pegaba mucho a mi rostro empapando mis parpados , sentí como te detenías lentamente hasta que la lluvia dejaba de caer sobre mi cuerpo, levante mi vista y quede estupefacto, estábamos en el hotel de la torre de Tokyo , se supone que nuestra cita era en el centro de la ciudad, pero sabía que era la única opción de alojarnos en aquel lujoso hotel, no nos tomó mucho correr, solo eran 5 minutos.

Soltaste mi mano y sentí un vacío, vi como caminabas hacia la entrada del lujoso hotel, no podía quitar mi vista en la forma de tu andar tan elegante y formal con aquella aura de perfecta absolutez, estaba tan absorto en tu figura que un estruendoso trueno cayó como si quisiese partir la cuidad en dos, así sacándome de mis pensamientos y comencé a seguirte.

— _La mejor alcoba que tenga disponible…_

Decía Akashi-san con un tono de voz calmo y autoritario, sacabas tu tarjeta dándosela a la joven recepcionista, al decir tu nombre completo la chica palideció e hizo la respectiva reverencia hacia ti como si fueses un dios, al imaginar aquello no pude evitar una risita, la recepcionista llamo a un chico para que nos guiase a nuestra habitación, pero al llegar supe que la palabra _''habitación''_ no le llegaba ni a los talones, el joven se retiró formalmente dejándonos solos, podía ver por aquel ventanal que la lluvia no cesaba y al parecer no lo iba hacer por un buen tiempo, mire aquella suite privada, tan enorme, hermosa y finamente decorada.

Sentí unos confortantes brazos rodear mi cintura, a veces pienso que debería dejar de estar volando en la gran gama de mis pensamientos y poner atención a mi rededor, gire lentamente y aquella mirada bicolor me atrapo haciéndome sonrojar, no producíamos palabra alguna, sabíamos lo que nuestros instintos tanto deseaban, tus labios algo fríos y morados por el torrencial viento que producía la lluvia se posaron sobre los míos de manera suave.

No sabía cómo ni cuándo nuestros ropajes fueron despojados cayendo pesadamente al suelo humedeciendo las finas alfombras, pero eso poco te importaba, ni si quiera sabia como llegamos a la amplia y cómoda cama, solo sentía tus caricias, tus manos recorriendo cada parte de mi ser, palpando cada espacio delicadamente como si fuese un muñeco de porcelana, tus labios dejaban un ligero camino de pertenencia, pequeños mordisquitos se paseaban por mis lóbulos, clavículas y torso, sentía nuestras pelvis frotarse y el cálido despertar de nuestras virilidades.

— _¡mngh! …a-ah A…Akashi-sa…san —_ no pude reprimir aquel gemido que hacía eco en toda la habitación, tus manos tan habilidosas que sabían mis puntos débiles, me hacían tiritar de la excitación.

— _Kōki…—_ pronunciabas mi nombre con tanto deseo, tu voz podía despertar en mí, miles de cosas que me hacían sentir ansioso.

Tus sedosos dedos viajaban a mis labios y los contorneaba de manera lujuriosa, abriendo lentamente mi boca, sabiendo lo que necesitabas, comencé a lamerlos mientras la saliva se escapa por mis comisuras, sentía escalofríos al pensar en lo que estábamos por hacer, con solo imaginarlo no pude evitar reflejar mi vergüenza y eso a ti te encanto. Me mirabas fijamente con aquella heterocromia que tanto te representaba, ladeaste un poco los labios formando una risilla como si quisieses hacer una travesura, alejaste tus dedos de mi boca y te aventuraste hasta mis entrañas podía sentir el calor invadirme despojándome del frío, comenzaste a torturar mis pezones, succionándolos, mordiéndolos, pasabas la punta de tu lengua jugando de manera macabra sobre mi torso, llegaste hasta mi ombligo mordiendo los bordes, sentía tu nariz rozando mis muslos y como expulsabas tu aliento rozando sobre mi hombría, todo aquello hacia que me sintiese vulnerable, tu no dejabas de mirarme intensamente, tus dedos seguían viajando en mi interior buscando aquella debilidad.

— _¡AH...ngh…ah!_ \- abrí mis ojos sorpresivamente agarrando fuertemente las sabanas como si la vida se me fuese a ir, sacando aquel gutural gemido que me saco por completo el aire, sentía mi vista nublosa y estaba algo perdido por aquella sensación.

Me retorcía por quererte sentir más, mi mirada suplicaba que me llenaras de tu infinito amor, sabía que tenía que ser paciente, pero te necesitaba, al notar mi ganosa necesidad fuiste acunando mi rostro por tus besos mientras sentía el calor de mi vientre al profundizar tu virilidad, sus suaves vaivenes electrificaban mi espina dorsal aproximándonos cada vez a la cúspide del placer.

— _Kōki, voy a…—_ no deje terminar su oración, solo tome sus labios con fervor, agarrándome fuertemente de su espalda lechosa sin interesarme en dejarle marca, me sostuvo de las caderas alzándome para sentarme sobre su hombría, mientras las embestidas tomaban un ritmo más elevado, nuestras respiraciones se volvían entrecortadas, palabras sin coherencias salían mediante besos lujuriosos y lenguas danzantes escurrientas de saliva.

Sabía que estábamos llegando a nuestros límites, mis paredes lo aprisionaban de manera exquisita, podía ver en su rostro un pequeño sonrojo y audibles gruñidos, mi mente explotó en una nube de estrellas placenteras al sentir la escurridiza semilla en mi retaguardia y lo pegajoso de nuestros abdómenes.

Caímos exhaustos por aquella actividad, Akashi-san se acurruco sobre mi pecho y yo acariciaba lentamente aquellos mechones pelirrojos, sintiendo su suave respiración, mire hacia a la ventana y la lluvia todavía no cesaba, pero eso no me importaba, puede que nuestra cita se haya interrumpido por el clima, pero fue el mejor día de lluvia en Tokio.


End file.
